<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by xDeathMelodiesx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112846">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx'>xDeathMelodiesx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Supportive Phil Lester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Dan Howell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets stuck in his binder and Phil helps him get out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Love?” Phil began. “How long have you had your binder on today?”</p><p>  Dan’s eyes glanced up from his phone then up towards the ceiling, thinking. After a moment, he said, “Close to the seven hour mark. I have a reminder set, it should go off in a few minutes though.”</p><p>  “Need any help?”</p><p>  “I don’t think so, I’ll yell if I need any,” and with that, Dan turned the corner, heading towards their shared bedroom. </p><p>  Phil went back to his laptop, opening and scrolling aimlessly through Tumblr. Looking through his notifications, he liked a few works of fan art and reblogged a post filled with gifs from his previous video. Eventually getting bored of tumblr, Phil turned to Twitter. Scrolling through his drafts, he found one detailing the wild encounter he had while at the shops one day; a random lady had stormed up to him, dumped a bag of bread into his arms and told him in an almost furious voice to put it away, clearly thinking he was one of the employees. Unable to say anything and in addition to the lady stomping away, he’d just found the bread aisle and put it back.</p><p>  He was just about to post it when Dan shouted for him. “Phil? Can you come help? I’m, uh, kinda stuck! Shit.”</p><p>  Immediately, Phil put his phone down and stood up from his slouched position. Venturing towards the bedroom, he first knocked then pushed open the door, finding Dan with his binder pulled up over his head, arms stuck in the air. Phil stifled giggles at Dan’s awkward pose and went to help. </p><p>  “I’ll grab the hem and pull forward, you pull yourself backward,” he instructed, waiting for an okay from Dan to follow through with his plans. “On three. One, two, three!”</p><p>  Phil tugged on the fabric as Dan yanked himself back. The tight, black clothing slipped off of him and Phil tossed it onto the black and white checkered bed. Dan exhaled heavily in relief. </p><p>  “Those things make me so happy but are complete bullshit to get on and off,” Dan mumbled.</p><p>  “Agreed. Your arms are turning red though, do you need any aloe cream or lotion on them?” </p><p>  “They’re fine, it’ll go away soon. Now, um, can you hand me a sports bra and a shirt? I really don’t want to walk around with my tits hanging out.”</p><p>  Instead of responding verbally, Phil opened their shared wardrobe and pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a gray sports bra, tossing them to Dan. Phil turned away from his boyfriend as he got dressed, instead responding to a text from his mum. </p><p>  “You can turn back around now,” Dan said after a few moments. </p><p>  Phil turned and Dan flung his arms around the older’s neck, pulling him in for a hug. Phil chuckled, “What’s this for?”</p><p>  Dan pulled back, keeping his arms around Phil, “Just felt like it. I love you.” </p><p>  He laid a sweet, chaste kiss on Phil’s lips. Just as he was pulling back, the older wound his arms around the younger’s waist and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that, lips and bodies interlocked, for a few more moments before pulling back for air. </p><p>  “Love you too,” Phil responded. “Can we go back downstairs and watch some anime now?”</p><p>  Dan rolled his eyes at Phil’s whiny tone, “Had to ruin the moment. Fine, you buffoon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>